


Loki's Poem

by khilari



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspects of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Poem

I am the flames in the fire pit  
Which take the tooth tossed by a child  
"Bring me a bone tooth" she begs  
As I snatch and swallow it safely.  
No witches will find it within.

I am the flames in the furnace  
Woken and warned by the smith  
Who bids me behave, breath gently  
Says that smiths silenced me once.  
Gold he holds glints and I grin.

I am the flames of the torches  
That blaze out the battle's grim light  
I run through the wreckage and ruins  
Unleashed now to eat as I will.  
Cold death counts me as kin.

I am the fire 'neath the surface  
Who ruptures the rocks as I writhe  
The bound one, broken but waiting  
Earth-fire, freed ere the end.  
Sparks sunder Midgard, it sinks.


End file.
